


Embers

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rose, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet all are living together in a rough part of Beach City. They already have a hard time paying for their house and to make matters more difficult Pearl's feeling for Rose are getting to strong to ignore and Amethyst struggles to make her relationship work, while having to relive her dark childhood.





	1. The Ride Begins

It's an early Monday morning in an old house in Beach City. The house wasn't much, but it was better than anything in Ocean Town, the house has three bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living area. Inside of the house you can find four young women sleeping in their individual beds. The owner of the house was Rose Quartz, she was given the house by her grandmother that passed away about a year ago. Although the house was great to have, the mortgage was not. So to make ends meet Rose asked three of her closest friends to move in with her, Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet. They've all known each other since high school. They all help around the house and to pay the rent and bills, just barely but they got paid.

Since it was Monday usually most the girls had to go to their jobs, and just like every morning Amethyst was the first one up, she liked to get up before everyone else did so she can make breakfast for everyone, since she was the only one who didn't have a job at the moment. It's not that she couldn't get a job, it's just that she not very good at keeping one. So usually she just makes sure the house is "clean", the groceries are gotten and do anything else that can be done around the house (like sleep and play video games)

Pearl walked in the kitchen and said "good morning" to Amethyst as she poured herself some coffee and sat down.

Since there are not enough bedrooms in the house, Pearl has to sleep on the couch. She lost a bet to Amethyst to see who would get the third bedroom. Amethyst got Pearl a plate of pancakes and sat down next to her smiling right at her.

Pearl knew what Amethyst was smiling about and tried to ignore her. About five minutes went by and Amethyst hasn't even blinked, Pearl sighed and finally gave in "ok Amethyst what do you want".

Amethyst nudged Pearl's shoulder "you know what I want, did you tell Rose yet".

"No, I haven't".

Amethyst was taken back "what do mean you haven't, Pearl you have to tell Rose you're falling for her"!

Pearl covered Amethyst's mouth "lower your damn voice before they hear you".

Pearl looks to make sure no one else was in the room "ok and yes, I know I have to tell her, but now is not the right time ok."

Pearl slowly removed her hand from Amethyst's mouth "but you will be the first to know when I do."

"I would also like to know when you finally tell her" Garnet said as she walks over to the fridge.

Amethyst and Pearl were caught off guard by Garnet sudden appearance and started babbling like idiots "oh my god, Garnet uh... we weren't talking about anything, me and Amethyst just saw some crummy chick flick last night and…"

Garnet waved them off "oh please, I knew way before you told Amethyst."

"What, how".

Garnet smirked "Well, you make it really obvious when you're staring at her ass every time she get up or bends over."

Pearl blushes while Amethyst giggled, but Garnet wasn't done "oh and my bedroom is right next to the bathroom and next time you're feeling a little lonely in the shower, just remember the wall is very thin".

Pearl's entire face was red, and Amethyst was dying of laughter while Garnet sipped on her coffee proud of her doing.

Garnet continued to mock Pearl "Ooooh Rose just like that, I love when you run your hands through my body and place on them on my pu…"

Amethyst was officially on the ground laughing and Pearl was officially pissed off slamming her fist on the table "ENOUGH"!

"Damn, what you guys do to get Pearl this heated already" Rose said, walking in with only a towel covering her body.

Pearl was stunned by what she was seeing. She couldn't help but admire Rose's body, she was perfect in every way and from. From her legs to her pink hair. How unfair she thought it was that she was in this position. Knowing that the only thing that stood between her shower fantasies from become reality was a simple flick of the wrist and that towel would be on the ground. The thing that amazed Pearl the most was the fact that Rose hasn't even gotten ready yet and she's still the most beautiful women she has ever seen.

Pearl realized that she hasn't said anything, but she was paralyzed by Rose pure natural beauty.

Garnet noticed that Pearl was struggling "we were just making fun of her singing again".

Rose walked up to Pearl "ahh well don't listen to them Pearl, I think it's a turn on" she said jokingly as she winked at Pearl, then walked away to put clothes on.

Pearl still paralyzed just sat there not moving until Rose came back and Amethyst had said "so are you all going to work today".

Pearl was still quiet, while Garnet nodded her head in agreement. Rose, however, did not, "I actually have off today, said they didn't need me today".

Finally Pearl had said something "yeah, I actually have to…".

"Not go into work!" Amethyst cut off Pearl.

Everyone jumped at the Amethyst sudden outburst and then Amethyst took Pearl out of the room by her arm. Rose and Garnet gave each other a confused look, but seeing that it was probably just Amethyst up to her usual antics they just shrugged it off.

Pearl was not happy that Amethyst basically dragged her to their living room "what the hell is wrong with you?".

Amethyst could hardly contain her excitement "don't you see this is your chance to finally make a move on Rose".

"What do you mean".

Amethyst took a deep breath "everyone is going to be out of the house today, you and Rose are going to be alone together all day, just watch some movies, flirt with her, make sure that she feels something while you're with her. Something is for sure to happen".

Pearl had to admit Amethyst had a point but was still unsure "ok, even if I did decide to stay home and go along with your plan, what about my job I can't just not go".

Amethyst put her hand on her chin "hmm your right".

Amethyst thought for a couple more seconds till a light bulb went off in her head "oh, I'll go into your job for you".

Pearl couldn't help but chuckle "Amethyst with all due respect, I don't think you can handle teaching ballet."

"Yes, I can, look don't worry, I won't let you down, I'll leave the house with Garnet and it will be you two all alone for the day".

"Amethyst I'm not sure…".

Amethyst put her hands together, pleading with her "oh please, please, please Pearl, I want you two to be happy together so bad".

Pearl gave the thought of her Rose is being together and how happy they would make each other and it made her smile. Pearl finally sighed "alright, fine, but be careful construction is a lot of hard work and I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Amethyst gave Pearl a hug, excited that this was happening. Garnet then had called out to Pearl and Amethyst to announce that she was leaving. Pearl told everyone that she was staying home and Amethyst made up a lie, saying she was going to be out the house all day looking for a job.

Rose smirked as she looked at Pearl, "looks like it's just going to be me and my favorite gem today, " she said as she wiggles her eyebrows as Pearl winked at her.

Shortly after Amethyst and Garnet left the house, leaving only Rose and Pearl. Pearl didn't know how she was going to handle this situation, but what she did know is that her stomach was doing flips at the moment. Pearl continued her mini freak out until Rose call out to her "Pearl come on, how about we have our own little movie marathon today".

"Coming Rose" Pearl took a deep breath "well here goes nothing".


	2. Flashback

"So you actually think that Pearl is going to make a move on Rose" Garnet asked as she walked with Amethyst to her job.

"That's the plan, I figure if I could get them alone with each other then Pearl will finally flirt with her or something" Amethyst said with a little extra confidence in her voice.

Garnet seemed unconvinced as she shrugged her shoulders "I don't know I mean, don't you remember what happen when she came out to us in high school and then we tried to get her to flirt with some of the other girls in school".

Amethyst hasn't given that any thought, but it was a very good point that could put this whole operation in jeopardy. Although Pearl was extremely beautiful she was awful at flirting. Amethyst could remember the day that Pearl came out.

Flashback: Sophomore year

Rose, Garnet and Amethyst all waited outside the Pearl's apartment. None of them knew why Pearl needed all of them in her apartment so urgently but Pearl's has been acting weird all day so it must be important. Rose knocked on the door and waited for her friend. Pearl answered the door almost immediately and invited her friends to wait for her in the living room while she finishes getting ready.

Pearl's POV

Ok, so I am totally freaking the hell out right now. I haven't been this nervous since the day I moved here. I don't know why i'm acting like this right now, i've been preparing for this moment all week. I had my whole speech thought out in my head and everything. I've thought of everything, except… for how they might react.

I can't believe I haven't given any thought about how they might take the news. I always just assumed they would be ok with it since they're my friends, but what if they're not. What if they start to hate me afterwards. I mean Ametyhst and Garnet don't seemed interested in romance.

Ok, so Rose probably won't hate me because she doesn't have a hateful bone in her body, but if Amethyst and Garnet hate me then they'll probably convince her to hate me too. Oh my god, maybe this isn't a good idea, maybe I should just lie and say I want to go shopping or something, or maybe…

"Pearl can you hurry the fuck up, you have been in the kitchen for like 20 mins" Amethyst impatiently called out.

Oh man she's right ok well here goes nothing

Narrator POV

Pearl finally walked back in the living room where her friends waited for her. Her friends look at her waiting to hear why she had called them all to her apartment. Pearl sat down in a chair that faced her friends. Although she was finally in the room she was still silent. You could tell Pearl was having trouble saying what was on her mind, because as she tried to speak, she was only mouthing the words and then would only say the beginning of her sentence before she stopped talking again. Soon the three friends impatience turned into concerned. They could obviously tell by Pearl's discomfort that whatever she had to say was hard for her.

"Pearl, are you ok" Rose asked, concerned for her friend.

Pearl nodded her head "what me, yeah, I'm right as a...pear?".

Amethyst then became impatient again "then why did you drag us all here on a Friday night".

Since Pearl couldn't come straight out and say that she was lesbian she decided she would do what she did best and make puns 'Oh God, Amethyst is making an influence on me' and hope her friends would catch on "right well how can I put this, umm lets just say that i'm batting for the other team now".

But all it brought was confusion "wait since when do you play baseball" Garnet asked.

Pearl shaked her head "no, no, no, that one wasn't a good one how about i'm on a strict vagatarian diet".

But Pearl's clever play on words play flew right over Rose's head not understanding the point Pearl was trying to make "what, but Pearl you love bacon, why would you give up meat".

Pearl was now starting to get frustrated with her friends "no for the love of god you guys aren't understanding! Listen to my words very carefully, I wanna taste the rainbow".

But still her efforts to beat around the bush failed and only pissed Amethyst off "really you brought us all here to tell us you want some Skittles. You know I could've been at a party right now."

Finally Pearl snap "Jesus fuckng christ, IM LESBIAN OK"!

Pearl immediately covered her mouth realizing what she had said. She couldn't believe she let that slip out. Pearl glanced at her friends, only to be met with shocked eyes and no facial expression. The room was silent and nobody has moved a muscle, Pearl was scared to death waiting for her friend's reaction. While Rose, Garnet, and Amethyst are trying to comprehend what they had just heard. Honestly they didn't know what to think this was one of the last thing they expected to hear. Only about a minutes had went by since Pearl's outbursts, but to her it felt like hours.

"Their not saying anything, WHY AREN'T THEY SAYING ANYTHING" Pearl thought.

She was now starting to assume the worst, that her friends are disgusted and ashamed of her, and soon they would tell her that themselves and end their friendship. She had no idea what she would do without them, their all she had, the only friends that she had every made in Beach City and without them she was sure she would be completely lost. But how could she blame them.

Pearl let her thoughts get the best of her and she started to believe them. With tears on the verge of falling Pearl decided to finally speak, choking on almost every word "listen I know that this is a lot for you guys to process, and that you might not agree with this. So if you want to leave and not talk to me ever again I completely understand".

"Oh my god sweet heart no, that's not what we want at all" Rose said as she got up and walked up to Pearl with Garnet and Amethyst following her.

"Really" Pearl said looking up at Rose.

Rose wiped away Pearl's tears with her thumb and smiled at her "of course not Pearl, we love you for who you are no matter what. Sure its a bit of a surpize but your sexuallty dosent matter because your such a amazing person. Right guys".

Amethyst then pushed Rose out the way, basically tossing her on the other couch then giving Pearl the biggest hug she had ever given "Pearl don't you ever think for a minute that I would want to stop being friends with you for being who you are. Actually I am so proud of you for being brave enough to share this with us".

As much as Pearl loved Amethyst's hugs, she loved breathing more "Amethyst… cant… breath". For someone smaller than her, she sure could hug tight.

Amethyst released Pearls and shortly after received a smack to the back of the head from Rose for shoving her. Garnet finally started to walk towards Pearl with her arms crossed and no facial expression. Pearl started to get really nervous as she got closer, thinking that she was about to tell her off. Garnet finally was standing over Pearl and gave her a smile and shove ", how could you possible think any of us could ever hate you? We would never".

"So you guys are really ok with this" Pearl asked.

"Of course we're behind you 100 percent" Rose had said. Then she got the most amazing idea "guys you know what we should do, let's take Pearl to that party Amethyst was talking about so she can practice flirting with other girls".

"Oh guys i don't think that a-"

"Great idea," Pearl was cut off by Garnet.

Amethyst then grabbed Pearl by the arm "cmon you can't go to the party looking like stale milk".

"You know you guys can be really mean when you make paleness jokes" Pearl said while being forced up stairs.

1 hour later

After making sure they made Pearl look as much of a slut as possible, they finally made it to the party. They were all hanging out at a corner of the house look for potential girls that would best suit Pearl.

After scanning the house Amethyst finally had a lead "her, Jenny, i'm pretty sure she's gay".

"She is, I saw making out with some blonde girl last time I was at a party with her" Garnet said.

Rose fixed Pearl's hair one more time before sending her out their. Then as Pearl started to make her way to Jenny, Rose stopped her and pushed her boobs up as much as possible to ensure maximum cleavage.

Pearl continued to make her way to the girl Amethyst pointed out "umm hey your Jenny right".

Jenny turn around to look at Pearl and boy did she like what she saw "yeah hey. Wow I can't believe I've never noticed you before".

This made Pearl smile "oh stop you're too kind".

"No it's true, and your voice is so sexy, but I think it would sound even better with you face in between my legs" the girl said as she started to run her hand down Pearl's arm.

Instead of feeling flattered or turned on Pearl just laughed "oh I see, you like jokes don't you".

"Oh shit" Amethyst said sensing this was about to take a wrong turn.

Pearl started to get all excited "it's my understanding that you have a twin right".

Jenny nodded her head as Pearl continued "that make sense because I may kiss her thinking it will be you" and she laughed at her own joke

In the background you can hear Rose, Amethyst, and Garnet all face palm themselves simultaneously.

Jenny wasn't sure how to react so she just smiled at Pearl and walked away from her.

Pearl looked at her friends wondering what she did wrong. But it was pretty apparent to everyone involved where she went wrong. And from that point forward Pearl became now for being a notoriously bad flirter.

Present day

After reliving that whole life experience Amethyst knew that they had their work cut out for them "well that just means we gonna have to really put our head together for this one".

Garnet nodded her head "agreed, anything to get Pearl to stop maturbating in the shower while I'm trying to sleep".

Now Amethyst was confident that she could help get her friends together especially with Garnet's help. But for right now she needed Pearl to be on her A game and leave the jokes to minimum if she gonna make any progress with Rose. Amethyst was gonna have to have her fingers crossed all day for this one. Or maybe call in some help.


End file.
